Project Summary The Washington University NIGMS Biomedical Resource seeks to continue its successful collaborative work with biomedical researchers engaged in understanding disease and maintaining human health. This Resource supports a wide array of scientists requiring structural proteomics and complex lipidomics by expertly using mass spectrometry tools, many of which were developed at this Resource over the last 15 years. The dedicated scientists at the Resource have more than a century of combined experience and continue to collaborate with investigators working on important biomedical problems including viral pathogens like Ebola, Dengue, Zika, and Marburg, bacterial pathogens such as the causative agents of tuberculosis and leishmania, plasmodia that cause malaria, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases, diabetes, metabolic syndrome, urinary tract infections, and cancer. Resource staff investigators, motivated by national and international collaborators in academic, industrial, and governmental laboratories, provide support for the study of cellular calcium regulation, lipid metabolism, antibody-antigen binding, and many other problems in structural and functional biology. In addition, the dedicated scientists at this Resource will support successful dissemination, training, and outreach to the scientific and broader communities. This grant will allow them to continue the application of mass spectrometry to these problems as they transition to other sources of support that allow them to honor commitments to their large and diverse group of collaborators.